60 dias
by HallowRain
Summary: Todo puede pasar en 60 dias. Otro fic ClairexLeon! Dedicado a Mademoiselle Rouge!
1. Chapter 1

**Holap :) que tal? esteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee aqui les traigo una nueva historia producto de dos cuestiones: el insomnio y la culpabilidad que le debo como 3 fic a mi mejor amiga. Este bueno por si las dudas rated M X3**

**All things are copyrighted by Capcom.... lo otro, es pura concidencia X3**

* * *

_  
I gotta believe it's worth it. Without a victory, I'm so sanctified and free.  
_The world that we live in.

Eran alrededor de las siete y cuarenta de la mañana, ni muy tarde ni muy temprano simplemente era la hora ideal para levantarse, permanecer en la cama unos cinco minutos antes de despertar completamente y darse cuenta que tristemente había que ir a trabajar. El castaño abrió perezosamente los ojos mientras estos se acostumbraban a la luz que se había abierto paso entre las blancas persianas de la habitación.  
Alargó el brazo buscando el reloj en la mesita de noche de color negro, al tomarlo reparó en la hora haciéndolo incorporarse bruscamente: las nueve y veintitrés de la mañana. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué no eran las siete?  
Leon ladeó la cabeza, el apostaría que hace cinco minutos eran las siete y cuarenta pero aparentemente no durmió cinco minutos más. Apartó las sábanas blancas de golpe y corrió hacia el baño.  
― No, ya es muy tarde para bañarse ―pensó con rapidez, tenía como cinco minutos como mínimo para cambiarse y volar como sea hasta el dichoso trabajo de niñera.  
El castaño no tuvo ni la menor idea como demonios se había vestido, desayunado e incluso lavado los dientes en menos de cinco minutos; aunque para el estado tardío en el que se encontraba no importaba el tiempo usado sino el que aún estaba por usarse.  
Tomó su celular, corrió hacía la entrada mientras tomaba su chaqueta del perchero y metía las llaves del apartamento y las del automóvil. Llegó a su destino en 20 minutos, casi se mataba en una curva pero logró llegar en una pieza y nadie había reparado en su tardanza hasta...  
― Leon ―el aludido volteó a ver en busca de quien lo había llamado ― ¿Una hora tarde?  
― Hunnigan ―dijo con voz pasiva el castaño ― ¿Una hora tarde es? Wow, realmente creí que eran las ocho…  
― Si claro ―respondió la mujer componiéndose los lentes mientras alzaba las cejas. Ambos permanecieron de pie en el pasillo sin decir ni una sola palabra hasta que la morena hablo. ― ¿No deberías esta con Ashley?  
― ¡Diablos! ―exclamó dándose la vuelta.  
― Ah, pero antes que te vayas ―Leon se volteó hacia ella y observó en unos fólderes que tenía en las manos, alargó los brazos y le dio los fólderes. ― ¿Se los puedes dar a Taylor? Los olvido intencionalmente en mi oficina ―agregó con cierta indiferencia. Leon no iba a preguntar a que se refería con intencionalmente, asintió de mala gana y emprendió su marcha en busca de la rubia.  
Caminando en uno de los muchos pasillos, escuchó un sonido que había venido escuchando desde que salió de su departamento. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo para corroborar si era lo que creía y estaba en lo correcto: un mensaje no leído más una llamada perdida. Leon casi se ahogaba al ver de quien se trataba.  
― ¿Claire? ―musitó sorprendido. Luego abrió el mensaje de texto.  
― ¡Leon! ―el aludido se giró y reparó en Ashley de pie frente a él con una mochila en su hombro y moviendo el pie de forma impaciente. ―llegaré tarde a mis clases. Darren lleva media hora esperando para que salgamos ―dijo la rubia con nota de molestia en su voz.  
El castaño asintió. No sabía que era mejor, ser guardaespaldas de Ashley o trabajar medio tiempo erradicando el bio-terrorismo, sea cual sea la respuesta se estaba cansando un poco de esto en su vida.  
De camino a la universidad de Ashley, Leon sacó su celular y chequeó el mensaje que Claire le había enviado hace aproximadamente dos horas.

_¡No me digas que estas dormido! Te llamé, así que supongo que si. Volveré a llamar._

_Claire._

Leon permaneció unos segundos observando el mensaje hasta que Darren, el conductor personal de Ashley anunció que ya habían llegado.  
― ¿Te quedas? ―le preguntó a Leon.  
― No hoy no, tengo cosas que hacer ―usualmente Leon tenía que quedarse con Ashley después de lo que pasó en España, claro sino tenía ninguna misión en especial.  
― Vale ―le dijo él ―pasaré a las 3 ―Ashley asintió bajándose del automóvil. Leon la observó hasta que entró a la universidad y luego se fueron. Unos minutos más tarde Leon reaccionó que no estaban de camino en donde se suponía que debían de estar. Miró a Darren confundió ―tengo que hacer algo antes ―respondió encogiendo los hombros.  
Luego llegaron a un centro comercial en donde el conductor se bajo, le preguntó a Leon si se iba a bajar pero este negó con un gesto. Al estar solo, marcó el teléfono de Claire esperando que le contestara, no la había visto desde hacía como tres o cuatro meses después de lo del aeropuerto Harvardville y ahora su mensaje le había intrigado.  
― ¿Hola? ―escuchó la voz de la pelirroja.  
― ¿Claire?  
― ¡Leon! ―exclamó ella con nota de felicidad ― ¡Al fin te despertaste!  
― Uhm, la verdad había perdido mi celular ―mintió, no quería que la pelirroja piense que era irresponsable y holgazán.  
― Espero que no te moleste que te haya llamado ―le dijo ella sonando animada como de costumbre. Claire era la única persona en este mundo que podía llamarlo a las dos de la madrugada diciéndole alguna estupidez y él no se enojaría en absoluto, el resto de la humanidad podría esperar.  
― En absoluto ―respondió Leon ― ¿Pasa algo? ―inquirió preocupado. Claire usualmente le enviaba correos o quizás algún mensaje de texto solo para saber cómo estaba o contarle algo tonto, no obstante no solía llamar de la nada sino era necesario.  
― Oh bueno, con respecto a eso ―comenzó la pelirroja con cierto grado de timidez, un poco singular para ser Claire. ―Este… ¿Cómo te lo digo sin que suene extraño? ―Leon alzó una ceja ante el comentario.  
― Venga, no creo que sea tan extraño. Después de todo lo vivido, créeme que nada me sorprende o consideraría extraño ―dijo el castaño animándola.  
― Vale, ¿Puedo vivir contigo? ―pregunto abruptamente. Leon permaneció en silencio ¿Qué había dicho?  
― ¿Uhm?  
― Bien, se que sonó como demasiado extraño pero lo entenderé si no quieres. ―dijo la pelirroja lo más rápido que pudo, sonaba bastante avergonzada. ―En fin, gracias Leon. Sé que te molesté bastante…  
― Claro, ¿Por qué no? ―respondió sin pensar el castaño.  
― ¿El qué? ¿Es en serio? ―preguntó Claire abrumada. Leon escuchó que ella murmuró algo así como: _"Dios, gracias"_ pero no llegó a estar seguro si de verdad lo había dicho.  
― Si, puedes vivir conmigo ―aseguró él dudando un poco de la respuesta.  
― Te pagaré parte de la renta y… y hare algo. ¡No lo sé! Como limpiar o barrer…  
― Así está bien ―dijo Leon aún cohibido por la conversación. ― ¿Cuándo… cuando vendrías?  
― Ahm, ¿está bien si ahora? ―Ok, cuando Claire había dicho que iba a ser extraño no dijo que en verdad iba a causar aturdimiento momentáneo. Leon comenzó a dudar seriamente de haberle dicho que si a Claire aunque sonaba un poco desesperada, no sabía por qué estaba tomando esa decisión y la verdad era que no quería entrometerse en su vida. Claire era su amiga pero si ella no quería contarle algo, él no iba a preguntar.  
― Por supuesto ―respondió Leon nuevamente sin pensar. Se le estaba haciendo costumbre decir sin pensar las cosas mientras hablaba con Claire, tenía que quitarse eso o podría firmar su sentencia de muerte y luego caer en cuenta en ese hecho.  
― ¡Gracias, Leon! ¡Eres el mejor amigo que pueda tener! ―dijo la pelirroja con cierto sentimiento.  
― De nada ―respondió él.  
― ¿En serio no es problema?  
― Para nada  
― Gracias, en serio ―respondió ella feliz. ―Llegaré a las ocho, ¿está bien?  
― ¿Quieres que te pase a traer? Porque el alojamiento incluye transporte ―dijo Leon sonriendo. Claire se rió ante el comentario.  
― No quisiera molestarte con nada más ―respondió ella aún riéndose.  
― No es molestia ―insistió Leon. Hubo un silencio incomodo en la conversación ¿Realmente estaba pasando esto? Aún no lograba asimilar la decisión de Claire.  
― Yo sé que todo esto es extraño, pero no será por siempre ―comentó la pelirroja ― solo serán dos meses… Mi departamento necesita reparaciones. ―agregó Claire aún con esa nota de alegría en su voz.  
― Lo siento. ¿Problemas con las cañerías? ―preguntó el castaño haciendo que Claire parpadeara asombrada.  
― Si… ¿cómo sabes? ―preguntó sorprendida.  
― Experiencia ―respondió él encogiendo los hombros. ― Entonces, ¿a qué horas estarás en el aeropuerto?  
―A las 7:30 supongo ―respondió ella pensativa. ―llegaré a tu apartamento a las 8 ―agregó.  
― A las 7:30 en el aeropuerto ―dijo Leon ―ahí estaré, no llegaré tarde. Te lo prometo ―Claire no dijo absolutamente nada ―Me despido, tengo cosas que hacer.  
― Uh... vale ―dijo Claire con cierto desanimo. Leon reparó en que el conductor subía al automóvil maldiciendo las largas colas en el banco mientras encendía el vehículo. ―Ehm, Leon ―dijo la pelirroja antes de que este le colgara.  
― ¿Uhum?  
― Gracias ―dijo ella ― Adiós, nos vemos más tarde. ―Y sin más preámbulos la pelirroja colgó ignorando las preguntas del conductor. A veces, Darren podía ser la persona más irritante del planeta y otras simplemente no.

Nunca había sentido más pavor en su vida que subirse a un avión. Volar era algo que Claire Redfield simplemente odiaba con todo su ser y cada vez que ponía un pie en una de estas cosas pasaba algo malo.  
Lo sabía con claridad. No obstante esta vez no sentía miedo por un ataque bio-terrorista o cualquiera de esas peripecias que había tenido que soportar incluso en sus sueños, sino por algo que ella no sabía realmente el qué era. Es decir, a veces tenía corazonadas ante algunas elecciones y normalmente resultaban correctas, esta vez no estaba tan segura después de colgar con Leon que fuera la mejor decisión que pudiera haber tomado.  
Pero ya no importaba, además ¿qué más podría pasar? Eran amigos, no es como si hicieran algo indebido, simplemente ella pidió alojarse en su departamento por unos cortos dos meses y listo. Era como pedirle a tu hermano alojamiento, hablando de hermanos, ella pudo haberle pedido este favor a él pero simplemente no lo hizo. Tuvo la impresión que después de lo que él vivió en África hace algunos meses necesitaba paz, con este pensamiento llamó a Leon (aún así sabiendo que él vivía en otro estado).  
Claire vaciló unos momentos, luego tragó nerviosa. Sentía que la decisión había sido tomada a la ligera, además de que su estúpido departamento estaña inundado completamente, en pocas palabras inhabitable. Solo necesitaba algunas semanas para buscar otro.  
― ¿Y en casa de Leon? ―Claire se sorprendió al escuchar esa vocecita, llamada conciencia.  
Inhaló profundamente mientras sostenía la maleta con firmeza. No le gustaba que su misma mente la contradijera sobre sus acciones, en cierta forma era bizarro.  
― Sabes que Chris no hubiera dicho que no ―dijo esa vocecita. La pelirroja frunció los labios en señal de disgusto, la estúpida conciencia tenía razón pero ella había obviado ese hecho. Había tomado el celular y le hablo a Leon sin antes haberlo hecho con su hermano.  
No entendía su decisión, quizás al fin después de todo estaba enloqueciendo ¡hasta mucho se había tardado! Pasó por el infierno mismo conservando su salud mental o bueno parte de ella, por que hablar sola no estaba muy segura si era saludable; ya no digamos pelearse mentalmente con su conciencia.  
― Estúpida sicología ―murmuró Claire caminando por el Aeropuerto Internacional de Dulles. Al parecer todo el planeta había decidido viajar ese día a D.C. La pelirroja siguió caminando hasta llegar al área de espera, en donde se suponía que Leon la estaría esperando.  
Al salir quedó abrumada por la cantidad de personas congregadas en aquel lugar, era casi imposible ver si estaba Leon entre la multitud. Claire caminó hasta alejarse de la multitud a unos asientos que estaban a un costado del lugar, tomó asiento y observó a las personas que estaban esperando a sus familiares.  
Estando solo unos minutos observando a las personas, una figura se detuvo al lado de ella haciéndola voltear la mirada. Y ahí estaba, un hombre alto, de cabello castaño y ojos azules. Vestido con una chaqueta negra y pantalones beige, sonriéndole cálidamente a la pelirroja.  
― Hola guapo ―le dijo Claire con una sonrisa haciendo reír a Leon ― Supongo que te subí el ego con eso.  
― Pues no del todo, Redfield ―respondió aun manteniendo esa sonrisa cálida.  
― Vale pues, evitaré subirte el ego innecesariamente ―agregó ella devolviéndole la sonrisa. El castaño se inclinó y tomó una de las maletas que Claire cargaba consigo.  
― ¿Solo esto es? ―pregunto al ver solo dos maletas.  
― Si, viajo ligero ―respondió ella incorporándose.  
Claire se sentía un poco ansiosa ante todo esto, nunca había ido al departamento de Leon (y en algún momento de su vida juro no ir, esperando ver el caos y un agujero negro) pero después de todo sus pensamientos eran todo lo contrario. Todo estaba en orden, limpio y bastante lujoso, todo lo que no se había imaginado en su vida. Por unos momentos se apenó de su departamento, no estaba desordenado pero no tenía muebles Ikea o todo sacado de una revista de arquitectura de interiores.  
― Lindo departamento ―dijo Claire asombrada al ver que estaba equivocada con respecto a Leon en ese sentido.  
― Gracias, siéntete como en tu casa ―respondió el amablemente conduciéndola por el pasillo hasta una habitación bastante acogedora, dejó la maleta a un lado y le sonrió nuevamente.  
― Uhm, gracias ―le dijo Claire sentándose en el borde de la cama y observando al castaño.  
― Cualquier cosa, mi habitación es la de la derecha ―dijo Leon antes de salir de la estancia para dejar descansar a Claire.  
La pelirroja dejó sus maletas a un lado y se acostó en la cama ¡Qué suave! Podría quedarse ahí toda la vida pero su mente le advirtió de ese pensamiento haciéndola suspirar. Se estaba comenzando a cansar de sus diálogos internos hasta que vio la hora: ocho y cuarenta de la noche, se sentía cansada esto la obligó a cerrar sus ojos y despejar su mente pero su estomago no la dejó.  
Se incorporó a regañadientes y camino hasta la puerta pensando en lo cómoda que estaba esa cama ¡Ni siquiera la de ella era así! Tendría que comprar muebles nuevos para no sentirse tan mal consigo misma después de…  
Claire se estrelló contra algo que resulto ser el pecho de Leon.  
― Cuidado ―le dijo el castaño.  
― Oh, lo siento ―contesto la pelirroja. Ambos estaban a solo unos centímetros de proximidad, Claire incluso podía sentir la loción que Leon usaba. ¡Dios! Era una fragancia tan deliciosa y atrayente que ella no reparó en que momento se había acercado hasta su cuello. Leon pareció asombrarse un poco ante la reacción de su amiga pero no se inmutó hasta que esta le besó el cuello. Leon parecía está perplejo ante el comportamiento de la pelirroja no obstante no hizo nada para impedirlo. Claire le besó los labios del castaño y este le correspondió. Leon recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo de la pelirroja hasta llegar a los pantalones desabrochándoselos, estos cayeron al suelo haciendo que Claire se separara de Leon y le quitara la camisa.  
La pelirroja admiró al castaño por unos segundos y se mordió el labio inferior en respuesta afirmativa, luego tomó del rostro a Leon y lo besó nuevamente atrayéndolo hasta la cama. Ambos cayeron sobre las sabanas lila y los cojines verdes que solía tener siempre en su dormitorio.  
Si, su dormitorio… Claire se separó de Leon y observó que estaba en su departamento. ¡Mierda! Todo estaba empapado incluso la cama y…

La pelirroja se incorporó abruptamente, exaltada y perturbada. ¿Eso había sido un sueño? Claire observó la habitación, estaba en la total penumbra a excepción de la luz que se filtraba por la ventana la cual estaba al lado de la cama.  
Claire se llevó las manos al rostro permaneciendo unos segundos analizando lo que acababa de suceder y llegó a una conclusión: No era bueno.  
― Pero solo era un sueño, ¿no? ―murmuró ella sonriendo con aire cargado de nerviosismo. Si tenía que escoger entre sus pesadillas con Raccoon City o tener este tipo de sueños, prefería las pesadillas por una razón obvia: Leon era su amigo. Punto. Fin de la historia y de los sueños bizarros.  
Luego se rió en silencio, era imposible que Leon llegara a corresponderle como en el sueño; estaban Ada o Ángela (o cualquiera de ellas dos, daba igual); y luego el historial de Casanova que tenía, si él hubiera querido ella ya hubiera sido parte de la lista negra ¿no? Eso corroboraba su hipótesis de que era invisible para él. Un momento… ¿Qué estaba pensando? A ella no le interesaba si existían en su mundo o no… ¿o sí?  
― No―musitó ella.  
Después de un largo dialogo interno, Claire optó por escuchar música hasta quedarse dormida. Así era mejor, sin soñar por el sonido.  
El primer día en que Claire se había despertado con dolor de cabeza por la música, abrió la puerta y observó a Leon pasar semi-desnudo mientras se vestía en movimiento. La pelirroja se sonrojó notoriamente, definitivamente iba a tener que acostumbrarse a eso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Geacias por los RW!! Gracias a mi mejor amiga Mademoiselle Rouge, a Fairy-Li y a Claire01!! Gracias en serio! :D Les dedico el capitulo. Basado en una parte de The world that we live in :) **

**All things are copyrighted by Capcom.... lo otro, es salido de grey's anatomy XD jajaja es broma! :( tengo ratos de no verlo!!**

* * *

_Bless your body, bless your soul. Pray for peace and self control.  
_The world that we live in.

Aún era demasiado temprano para ir a trabajar, hecho que hizo feliz a Leon dado que por primera vez en varias semanas podía vestirse tomando todo el tiempo del mundo y luego comer su desayuno despacio. Este pensamiento lo hizo muy feliz, el desayuno era la comida más importante del día.  
Salió del baño atravesando la habitación hasta el armario en busca de sus vestimentas y después de varios minutos buscando una camisa recordó que estaba entre la ropa sucia. El castaño frunció el ceño, no había peor castigo en el mundo que lavar la ropa no obstante tenía que hacerlo cada semana sino vestiría con prendas no muy adecuadas a la situación. Ahora tenía que ser día de lavado, pero no en estos momentos quizás más tarde.  
Cogió otra camisa a regañadientes, luego abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió al pasillo pensando que podía desayunar esa hermosa mañana de sábado.  
Sábado. El día más hermoso de la semana añorándolo con tal desesperación desde el lunes y así seguía toda la semana hastiado de lo mismo hasta que era sábado y podía hacer algo diferente, sino tenía que resolver una estúpida emergencia o algo por el estilo.  
Absorto en sus pensamientos, Leon no reparó en la presencia de una pelirroja en su cocina, no fue hasta escuchar un sonido metálico que este reacciono ante su estadía.  
― ¿Hola? ―preguntó la pelirroja sonriéndole mientras tenía en sus manos una taza de café.  
― Hola ―respondió Leon abrumado por su presencia, realmente se había olvidado que ella se iba a quedar 2 meses en su departamento.  
― Hace dos segundos aproximadamente antes de saludarte, te dije algo ―comentó ella haciendo un ademán ―pero creo que estabas demasiado pensativo para notarme.  
― No, realmente yo…  
― En fin ―respondió ella encogiendo sus hombros ―hice el desayuno ―agregó sonriéndole cálidamente. Leon permaneció unos segundos con la imagen de su sonrisa en la mente, antes de que Claire volviera a hablar y le dijera algo de unos hotcakes de chocolate que se había tomado la molestia de hacerle.  
― No tenías porque, pero gracias ―respondió Leon tomando asiento en el desayunador de madera.  
― Me sentí mal por no pagarte nada, así que al menos podría hacerte el desayuno. Pero no soy muy buena cocinando otra cosa que no sea hotcakes en la mañana ―dijo ella sirviéndole una taza de café, luego se sentó en la silla opuesta a la de él.  
― Se supone que eres la invitada ―le dijo él sonriéndole.  
― Oh si, una invitada molesta ―contestó Claire apoyándose sobre su mano, luego bostezó.  
― ¿Has dormido algo? ¿Un mal sueño, quizás? ―La pelirroja se sonrojó, luego le sonrió en respuesta.  
― No existen malos sueños, solo sueños incomprensibles ―respondió ella bebiendo un sorbo de café.  
― ¿Y las pesadillas? ―le preguntó Leon. La pelirroja frunció los labios ante la interrogante, luego bebió otro sorbo de café.  
― ¿No vas a comer? Yo lo hice especialmente para ti ―dijo Claire con cierto tono de desilusión, Leon se avergonzó. Pensaba comer pero la conversación estaba más interesante Claire lo observaba con interés, esto lo hizo sentirse un poco incómodo. ―No tienen veneno, si eso crees. Te lo aseguro ―agregó ella curvando sus labios. ― ¡Los hotcakes son mi especialidad! ―agregó sonriéndole, orgullosa de su talento para los desayunos fugaces.  
― La mía también ―dijo Leon sonriéndole.  
― No lo creo, Kennedy, mis hotcakes son los mejores ―respondió Claire colocando su taza sobre la mesa.  
― No lo dudo, pero también los míos son buenos.  
― Es un empate, entonces ―dijo la pelirroja luego miró el reloj. ―wow, ya se va haciendo hora que vueles.  
Leon observó el reloj que marcaba las siete y media de la mañana, si ya era hora de ir a servir de niñero medio día y luego regresar a casa a lavar la estúpida ropa. Después podía dormir todo el día o parte de él.  
― ¿Quieres hacer algo ahora? ―preguntó el castaño, después reaccionó lo que acababa de escapar por su boca. No había planeado decirlo, simplemente hablo en vez de pensar.  
Claire pareció sorprendida unos instantes, quizás ya había planeado algo y él había salido con esa sorpresa. Estaba viviendo con él unos meses, eso no implicaba que tenían que estar juntos todos esos segundos y todos esos minutos…  
― Uhm ¡Vaya! ―Claire se rió un poco nerviosa ― ¡Me cayó de sorpresa!  
― Olvida lo que dije ―comentó Leon con tono entrecortado.  
― Oh… Lo siento. Tengo que hacer unas cosas ―le sonrió avergonzada ―pero podemos hacer algo si quieres.  
― Olvídalo ―respondió Leon incomodo por la situación.  
― Lo siento, podemos ver películas en la noche si deseas… ―Claire le dedicó una sonrisa cálida, diferentes a las que solía hacer.  
Normalmente ninguna mujer le hubiera negado esta invitación, no obstante Claire lo podía decir sonriéndole y aún así a él no le importaba el momento embarazoso, simplemente su sonrisa había bastado para sentirse mejor…  
Leon se levanto de golpe excusándose que tenía que irse ya o si no llegaría tarde, se despidió de ella y salió, dejándola a ella con la palabra en la boca. Era mejor así, ese pensamiento lo asustó bastante. Claire era su amiga, una muy buena amiga que había ganado en una circunstancia un tanto diferente pero aún así era una persona que apreciaba bastante.

Claire permaneció sentada en el desayunador por unos cinco minutos antes de caer en cuenta que había pasado. ¿Había dicho que no? Es decir, ella no iba a hacer nada ahora solo sentarse a ver que había de nuevo por internet, quizás enviar unos mails y luego a lavar su ropa.  
Suspiró estresada, no quería salir con Leon por el extraño sueño que había tenido hace tres días y en sí, no tenía ganas por que había tenido el estúpido sueño ahora. ¿Por qué? Comenzaba a preocuparse severamente de estos sueños, nunca en su vida había tenido sueños de ese tipo… hasta ahora y se sentía como pecadora (y pervertida sobre todo) por tener sueños clase e con un amigo.  
Luego recordó la expresión de desilusión que había hecho Leon cuando ella se negó a hacer algo con él. ¡Qué mal agradecida era! Le estaba dando alojamiento en su departamento y ella se había comportado tan mal con él.  
Se sentía muy mal al respecto, tenía que hacer algo para recompensarle el hecho que la dejaba quedarse en su lugar sin pagar nada ¡Ni la comida! Dios… que mala era.  
Claire se puso de pie abruptamente, lo había decidió iba a compensar a Leon por haberlo tratado mal y sin salir con él. Así era mejor, evitar contactos de cualquier tipo con él no quería que pasara nada como en sus sueños ¡Nada! Ni el color de la ropa interior que usaba. Se sonrojó ante este pensamiento.  
La única diferencia entre Claire real y Claire sueño es que ella tenía autocontrol y esto era maravilloso porque si algo así llegaba a pasar, ella cortes mente iba a evitarlo.  
― ¡Si, claro! ―le gritó su conciencia haciendo que ella se sorprendiera por sus pensamientos. Definitivamente quizás no había sido una buena idea venirse aquí. ―No dijiste eso cuando lo viste semi-desnudo ―le dijo su conciencia. ― ¡Mierda, ni en mi mente puedo estar en paz! ―exclamó ella molesta.  
Caminó hacia su habitación, sacó la ropa sucia de la cesta y la dejó en el cuarto de lavado, luego suspiró terriblemente. Iba a lavarle la ropa a Leon en muestra de agradecimiento por dejarla estar en sin pagar nada y por haberse negado a hacer algo con él.  
Se dirigió lentamente a la habitación del castaño con cierto sentimiento de temor, nunca en su vida había visto su habitación y realmente no deseaba verla, aunque si era como el resto del apartamento tenía que decir que Leon era muy diferente a como se había imaginado. Usualmente no iba a los departamentos de los hombres por que su hermano se molestaba, en fin. Leon para ella no contaba como un hombre… era como… era como… bueno era Leon. No obstante en sus sueños no tenía ese mismo papel, pero los sueños eran sueños. Nada más y nada menos.  
Abrió la puerta preparándose para el caos que todo hombre tenía pero se quedo perpleja al ver que la habitación de Leon estaba completamente arreglada. Solo por la pequeña excepción que había un pantalón encima de las sábanas blancas perfectamente extendidas sobre la cama.  
― Wow… esto es impactante ―murmuró Claire al ver el orden. La pelirroja entro a la habitación, las cortinas estaban cerradas haciendo que aún estuviera en penumbras y se dificultara un poco ver. Atravesó la habitación hasta llegar a las cortinas café oscuro, las separó para su sorpresa debajo de estas estaban unas blancas casi transparentes.  
Claire se preguntó por qué su hermano nunca ordenó nada como Leon, todo hubiera sido más fácil para ella.  
Caminó en busca de la cesta de la ropa sucia pero se desvió al ver el armario de madera que estaba a un extremo del dormitorio. Abrió las puertas corredizas hechas de madera, dejando ver las prendas que el castaño poseía.  
Todo se miraba en orden. Jaló una de las gavetas para saber que había adentro haciendo que Claire se sonrojará por el contenido. Era el cajón de ropa interior, al menos esta si no estaba en orden, parecía que solo los metía al igual que el cajón de las calcetas. Abrió otro cajón y se encontró con varios pantalones, suponía que eran las piyamas o algo relacionado para dormir porque se miraban cómodos. La pelirroja abrió otro cajón y encontró camisas, en fin fue abriendo gaveta por gaveta encontrando prendas de vestir. Se sentía un poco curiosa haciendo esto ¿Estaba violando su privacidad? En realidad no, no estaba revisando su mail ni su computadora.  
Claire cerró el armario, caminó hasta la cama y tomó el pantalón. Suponía que estaba sucio así que no importaba si se lo llevaba, buscó la cesta de la ropa sucia pero parecía que no estaba en la habitación. ¿En dónde podría estar? Luego como caído del cielo vio la puerta del baño, era lo más lógico que ahí estuviera.  
Abrió la puerta y observó que el baño estaba bien iluminado, tenía toques de color café oscuro en el interior, al igual que todo en el departamento estaba ordenado. O al menos más ordenado que en su departamento, gracias a que Chris siempre desordenaba todo.  
Encontró la cesta de mimbre a un lado del lavamanos y se la llevo cargando con dificultad. Abrió la cesta para ver qué demonios pesaba por que parecía que estaba cargando a un niño y se encontró con tanta ropa apuñada confirmando sus sospechas que Leon no lavaba su ropa semanalmente sino cada quincena (o similar).

Leon llegó a su departamento pasadas las ocho de la noche, no tenía ánimos de entrar después del momento vergonzoso que había pasado con Claire. Esperaba que ella no estuviera, no sabía que le pasaba con ella pero comenzó a preocuparse de sus reacciones hacia la pelirroja. Había pasado muchas cosas con ella, quizás era uno de esos efectos psicológicos que se presentaban en las personas después de un trauma muy severo. Posiblemente eso era, nada de qué preocuparse solo un estrés postraumático.  
Abrió la puerta de su departamento, todo estaba en silencio al parecer Claire se había ido a Dios sabe dónde. Esto le causaba cierta decepción pero a la vez le alegraba, estaba solo y podía dormir o ver televisión un rato antes de caer dormido. Daba igual, el orden de los factores no alteraba el producto.  
Cerró la puerta mientras dejaba las llaves en la mesita que tenía al lado del perchero, colgó su abrigo y luego caminó hasta su habitación hasta que la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de Claire lo llamó. Se acercó apartando lentamente la puerta y se encontró con la pelirroja acurrucada sobre la cama, dándole la espalda al castaño.  
Leon inhalo profundamente, ahora recordaba que a la pelirroja le gustaban los shorts y esto podía ser una mala idea si se quedaba en su departamento. La observó unos segundos, tenía el cabello suelto que caía casi celestialmente sobre la almohada y parte de su hombro, luego reparó en la camiseta sin mangas de color blanco que vestía esta le quedaba justo a la medida resaltando su figura y para terminar esos shorts dejaban ver sus largas y hermosas piernas. Leon pensó seriamente en irse pero no pudo, realmente ver a Claire así lo había impactado bastante despertando algo que no podía describir con palabras. ¡Comenzaba a odiar los shorts con toda su alma! Y más si la persona que los usaba resultaba ser Claire, quizás en Raccoon City no habría reparado en este hecho o probablemente ella estaba demasiado joven pero realmente comenzaba a sentir algo extraño hacia ella, lo que lo llevo a pensar que quizás era un deseo carnal.  
Leon se alejó del umbral de la puerta casi corriendo hacia su habitación. Oficialmente todo era una mala idea, una MUY mala idea haber dejado que ella se quedara ahí con él.

Abrió los ojos exaltada, escuchó un fuerte golpe en seco. La pelirroja se incorporó colocándose un suéter encima y luego caminando hasta la puerta de su habitación que estaba abierta, quizás el viento la había abierto o Leon, aunque realmente no lo había escuchado entrar. Se dirigió descalza hasta la habitación del castaño y tocó la puerta.  
― ¿Leon? ¿Estás ahí? ―nadie contesto. Toco nuevamente pero seguía sin respuestas, lo que iba a hacer quizás era atrevido pero abrió la puerta. No había nadie.  
Frunció el ceño, ella había escuchado a alguien entrar y si no era Leon, quizás era un ladrón o su imaginación. Se adentró a la habitación pero todo parecía en orden como lo había dejado esta mañana, camino hasta la puerta del baño luego acercó para escuchar algo pero no salía ningún sonido. Tocó la puerta del baño pero nadie contesto, Claire la abrió encontrándose con nadie.  
Se dio la vuelta de regreso a su habitación cuando reparó en que alguien había abierto la ventana corrediza dejando ver un mini balcón. La curiosidad le llamó terriblemente haciéndola que se acercara, se inclinó para asomar su cabeza encontrándose con Leon sentado cubierto con una sábana mirando.  
― ¡Creí que estaba loca! ―exclamó ella atrayendo la atención del castaño. ― ¿Necesitas compañía? ―Leon le sonrió, luego notó una botella de brandy a medio llenar al lado de este. La pelirroja alzó las cejas, nunca había visto a Leon bebiendo hasta ahora. Ella se sentó a su lado sonriéndole luego él le ofreció parte de la sábana.  
― Hace frío, ¿no? ―le dijo el castaño bebiendo un sorbo del vaso que sostenía en su mano. Claire le sonrió nuevamente.  
― Un poco, pero veo que tu ya te estás calentando ―dijo ella bromeando pero lo observó bastante serio. Quizás estaba molesto por lo que había sucedido en la mañana.  
― ¿Quieres? ―le pregunto ofreciéndole un poco de brandy, Claire por educación acepto. Realmente ella nunca había tomado ese tipo de bebidas antes, quizás un Cosmopolitan o un martini, nunca brandy.  
― ¿Me estás dando brandy en un vaso de plástico? ―preguntó Claire riéndose.  
― No importa si es un cáliz, siempre y cuando sea de calidad ―respondió Leon con aire solemne.  
― Salud ―dijo Claire alzando su vaso al aire después lo bebió. Volteó y observó los balcones que estaban a los lados, veía a dos apartamentos de este una pareja sentada viendo las estrellas. En el otro a una adolescentes escuchando música y para terminar en el ultimo a una pareja besándose.  
Mientras tanto en su balcón solo estaban ellos dos, sentados cerca el uno del otro arropados por una sábana bebiendo brandy en vasos plásticos.  
Ambos permanecieron en silencio, solo bebiendo mientras observaban a cualquier lugar hasta que Claire comenzó a sentir sueño.  
― ¿Qué celebramos? ―preguntó seria.  
― Todo ―respondió él sin inmutarse ― y nada a la vez.  
Claire comenzó a pensar que Leon había bebido suficiente por una noche, estaba comenzando a hablar incoherencias.  
― ¿Quieres entrar? ―pregunto ella dejando el vaso a un lado y volteándose hacia él.  
― No  
― ¿Has bebido tú solo esta botella? ―preguntó la pelirroja con reproche pero él no le contestó.  
― Te ves hermosa cuando te enojas ―dijo él observándola con detenimiento haciendo que Claire se sonrojara.  
― Y tú no te ves atractivo cuando bebes ―respondió Claire ignorando a Leon sirviéndose otro vaso de brandy. La pelirroja comenzó a dudar que tan sensato era beber alcohol con un amigo a las ocho o nueve de la noche en su departamento mientras estas a su lado, cubierto bajo una sábana y sentados en un balcón viendo la hermosa vista urbana.  
Permanecieron sentados bebiendo hasta muy tarde, Claire jamás había hablado tanto con el castaño como esa noche y tampoco había bebido tanto en su vida. Lo que recordaba la pelirroja era haber hablado hasta del color del vaso y de los materiales con que lo habían fabricado, luego de algo de conservar el agua del planeta, las consecuencias de no reciclar y dios sabía de que más.

Cuando Leon abrió los ojos observó que aún seguía en el balcón, la luz del día lo había despertado y consigo había traído el peor dolor de cuello que hubiese tenido, luego reparó en una calidez en su pecho, al bajar la mirada se encontró con Claire apoyada sobre él.

Ambos se habían quedado dormidos en el balcón, Leon apoyado en una esquina de este y Claire recostada sobre el castaño.  
Leon permaneció inmóvil unos instantes, incluso había minimizado el ritmo de su respiración temiendo despertarla mientras la pelirroja dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho, el castaño podía sentir la respiración de la mujer y sus cálidos brazos que lo abrazaban.  
Dios…


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaaaaaa!  
Primero! Siento la tardanza, he estado haciendo cosas de la u y de ahi leyendo los fics que han actualizado XD OMG! espero que actualicen el otro que estoy leyendo! No les impacienta eso? X3 luego, gracias por los RW!****! Bueno gente este capitulo... aw esta algo raro XD Este cap esta basado en un pedacito de la cancion de The Call de Regina Spektor :) buena cantante!  
_claire01_: Bueno :) a veces actualizo rapido otras no, depende de la inspiradion del momento XD jajaja gracias x el rw! :) **

******copyrighted by Capcom. Todo lo demas a sus respectivos autores.**

Editado.  
Gracias a Fairy-Li por los errores :D Creo que ya corregi todos.

* * *

_Just because every thing's changing, doesn't mean it's never been this way before  
_The call

La segunda semana que la pelirroja llevaba viviendo con Leon había sido tranquila pero un poco incómoda ya que a veces olvidaba que no estaba sola, causándole pena siempre que salía vestida inapropiadamente. Quizás una de las cosas más vergonzosas que había pasado en su corta estancia en el departamento de su amigo fue sin duda el suceso de cierto jueves en la tarde.  
La pelirroja estaba sentada al borde de la cama mientras buscaba en su maleta el cargador de su celular cuando escuchó las pisadas de Leon en el pasillo, esto no le sorprendió ya que él estaba en su labor de lavar su ropa gracias a que ella le comentó que debía lavar su ropa todas las semanas.  
― Maldito cargador ―murmuró la pelirroja sacando todo de la maleta y poniéndolo en la cama, levanto la vista reparando en Leon.  
― ¿Problemas con la tecnología? ―preguntó él apoyándose en la puerta cargando una cesta.  
― Problemas con la memoria quizás ―respondió ella sonriéndole cansada. ― ¿Paso algo? ¿Necesitas ayuda con la lavadora? ―Leon alzó una ceja.  
― No, en realidad todo está bien. No es la primera vez que lavo ―respondió el castaño curvando sus labios lentamente.  
― Nunca dije que no lo hicieras, solo que no lo haces seguido. Ese es el dilema ―dijo ella observándolo detenidamente. Parecía como si quería decirle algo pero no se atrevía, este hecho los hizo guardar silencio unos instantes. ― Bueno, seguiré buscando mi cargador. Mi pobre celular morirá en media hora sino lo cargo. ―dijo con tono algo cansado. Ella esperaba que Leon se fuera pero no lo hizo, sonaba descortés pero a veces necesitaba espacio persona y en aquel momento ese significado no se aplicaba.  
― ¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó ella sin voltearse. Escuchó que Leon dejó la cesta en el suelo, luego un corto silencio de unos segundos.  
― Esto ―Claire se volteó hacia él, por unos instantes sintió que su piel se quemaba de lo sonrojada que estaba. Leon le había extendido unas pequeñas bragas de color rosa pastel ―esto, definitivamente no es mío. ―Claire se sonrojó aun más.  
― Lo siento ―dijo ella levantándose abruptamente y corriendo hasta donde estaba el castaño, le arrebató la ropa interior con una terrible pena y luego la escondió detrás de ella. ― ¿No te mancho la ropa? Es decir… por el color. ―agregó.  
― No, descuida ―respondió él un poco avergonzado. ―y también encontré otra cosa.  
― ¡Por Dios! Que no sea un sostén ―pensó la pelirroja avergonzándose aún más, a partir de ahora tenía que revisar sino dejaba nada en el cuarto de lavado.  
Leon se inclinó y sacó un pequeño artefacto…  
― ¡Mi cargador! ―exclamó ella tomándolo mientras sonreía.  
― Si, y mi lavadora arruinada ―dijo Leon sonriéndole, Claire casi se muere de la pena al escuchar que había arruinado algo que no estaba segura si podía comprarle.  
― ¡Lo siento! ―exclamó ella horrorizada. ― No debí haberme dado cuenta cuando metí la ropa a la lavadora… ¡Te la pagare! No sé cómo pero…  
― Era una broma. Estaba en el tomacorriente del cuarto de lavado, pensé que lo habías olvidado ahí ―dijo él encogiendo los hombros. Por unos segundos la pelirroja tuvo la sensación de que iba a gritarle por lo enojada que estaba, luego se alivió. ―Lo siento, no quería ofenderte.  
Claire se rió nerviosa unos segundos, se sintió como tonta no obstante no tenía que pagar nada solo los daños sicológicos que causó el que Leon encontrara su ropa interior entre las camisas y pantalones de él.  
Permanecieron en absoluto silencio, ambos parecían estar un tanto incómodos por la situación quizás por eso él había bromeado para aliviar la tensión aunque, eso en teoría la empeoró.  
― Me voy ―anunció Leon tomando su cesta.  
― Oh, si… vale ―contestó la pelirroja en respuesta a eso observándolo marcharse. Conectó el cargador y guardó su ropa interior en el armario. Definitivamente tenía que cuidar más lo que hacía, no era su departamento y no lo estaba compartiendo con una mujer.  
Después de este incidente no sucedió nada más, no obstante Claire había pasado demasiado tiempo con Leon y esto era bastante extraño porque ya no sentía ese sentimiento de incomodidad por el sueño. En realidad, a su juicio su relación había mejorado considerablemente hasta tal punto en el que ella considero que ahora si podía decirse que eran amigos cercanos.

Por su parte, a Leon le agradaba la estancia de Claire no solo porque era una compañía femenina y a él, en lo personal le gustaba bastante este tipo de acompañantes. No obstante, Claire era diferente en muchas razones por las cuales la consideraba una compañía importante, aparte de haber sobrevivido con ella dos casi holocaustos estaba también la diversidad de temas que se podían tocar conversando con ella y las discrepancias entre sus opiniones. Era gracioso realmente por que cuando hablaba con otras mujeres (que no había conocido en sus misiones) todas, trataban de parecer amables y dulces aun cuando su opinión fuese la contraria; Claire era lo contrario, es más lo había reñido por Dios sabe qué varias ocasiones.  
La tercera semana todo estuvo tranquilo, incluso vieron una película de terror juntos, cosa que a la pelirroja no le gusto mucho la idea pero en el cable la estaban pasando.  
― ¿No hay una donde haya un campo de flores? ―preguntó la pelirroja encogida en la esquina del sofá mientras se cubría con una sábana por el frío.  
― No, solo mujeres sin rostro ―cambió el canal ―poseídos ―cambió el canal otra vez ―Oh, cartoons ―dijo con tono monótono. ―casas embrujadas ―Claire comenzaba a odiar a los programadores de la TV, a veces todos se ponían de acuerdo para poner lo mismo en todos los canales y vender más. ―Oh, si también hay noticias… y programas de problemas familiares…  
― ¿Dr. Phill? Podemos verlo… ―dijo ella sonriendo inocentemente.  
― Suena mejor la película del 50 ―repuso el castaño cambiando el canal hasta el numero mencionado.  
― Realmente no me apetece una película de gente poseída que mata a su familia…  
― Es solo una película ―dijo Leon despreocupado.  
― Mata-a-su-familia… ―repuso Claire horrorizada.  
― Es solo una película ―repitió el castaño ignorando el gesto de horror que hacía la pelirroja ante una escena sangrienta de la película.  
― No crees… ¿No crees que has visto suficiente sangre en tu vida para ver esto?  
― Es falsa, son actores ―repuso Leon acomodándose.  
― Falsa o no, causa la misma impresión que la verdadera ―dijo ella molesta. Leon comenzó a sospechar que le daban miedo las películas de terror y aunque ella lo negara, era la verdad.  
― ¿Te da miedo?  
― ¿Perdón?  
― ¿Qué si te dan miedo las películas de terror? ―preguntó alzando lentamente una ceja.  
― No ―respondió ella indignada.  
― Si te dan miedo, por eso quieres ver a Oprah ―repuso el castaño sonriendo. Claire lo fulminó con la mirada, en realidad ella odiaba ver esas películas por todo los horrores que desde sus inicios en la adultez había vivido. Verlas en películas era sádico y enfermo, no quería ver nada como lo que vivió ¿Era mucho pedir una película de niños corriendo en un campo de flores?  
― Vale, me dan miedo. ―admitió ella suspirando ― ¿La vas a quitar?  
― Es solo una…  
― ¡Lo sé! ―exclamó interrumpiéndolo. ―bueno, me voy. ―dijo ella levantándose.  
― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó Leon confundido, solo era una película.  
― Por qué no dormiré en la noche ―dijo ella mientras enrollaba la sabana. ―buenas noches  
― Espera, ¿te propongo algo? ―la pelirroja alzó una ceja, no deseaba ver esa película por que realmente le aterraba volver a tener sueños con cientos de zombis tratando de comérsela. Había sufrido una pequeña crisis a los 2 meses de todo el embrollo, luego vino el insomnio haciéndola sufrir medio mes y al final conoció las pastillas para dormir. En eso se resumía el por qué ella no quería saber de películas de terror sean de lo que sean la hacían entrar en su pequeña crisis, luego insomnio y al final terminaba drogándose para poder conciliar el sueño.  
Ambos permanecieron en silencio solo observándose, como si pudieran hablar con las miradas y desafiarse en un duelo mudo.  
― Escucho ―dijo ella con aire de monotonía mientras dejaba la sabana en el sillón y cruzaba sus brazos.  
― Si tienes pesadillas, puedes dormir conmigo ―dijo él con aire pacifico contrario a la expresión de perplejidad que tenía la pelirroja.  
― Yo creo que no ―respondió Claire automáticamente. No, su respuesta no era solo no sino implicaba que ni en sus sueños lo haría; aunque técnicamente en sus sueños si lo había hecho.  
La pelirroja abrió los ojos de par en par ante el pensamiento del estúpido sueño, esto definitivamente había arruinado la amistad tan intima que habían construido en estas semanas.  
― ¿Por? Pensé que te daba miedo.  
―Si pero, no pienso dormir contigo… ―respondió insegura.  
― ¿Entonces veras la película? ―preguntó el castaño sonriéndole con cierta perspicacia. ― No negaste ver la película.  
Claire volvió atrás en sus palabras, había negado dormir con él pero no ver la película; esto hizo que meditara un poco cuando dijera o comentara algo en presencia de Leon, ponía mucha atención en lo que ella decía.  
La pelirroja se sentó a regañadientes a la par de Leon, este curvó los labios limitándose a sonreír totalmente con aire triunfal durante toda la película mientras, la pelirroja observaba con terror e indignación, realmente odiaba las películas de terror sicológico…  
Claire estaba en la esquina del sofá, encogida mientras se horrorizaba por las escenas que pasaban en la película; Leon por su parte parecía estar bastante tranquilo, quizás si la pelirroja se mentalizaba a que todo era una película iba a ser mejor.  
― No dormiré contigo…

Si bien algo podía odiar la pelirroja era, que a veces se doblegaba ante las situaciones. Se levantó de la cama, temblando después de tener una pesadilla de las que frecuentaban su mente.  
Se incorporó y tragó con fuerza aún con su cuerpo temblando iba por un vaso con agua o leche caliente. Caminó hasta la puerta comenzando a girar la perilla cuando escuchó un golpecito en la puerta, haciendo que Claire se echara para atrás horrorizada. Involuntariamente su cuerpo comenzó a temblar más fuerte, esto hizo que ella se sentara en la cama y se acurrucó.  
Normalmente en una situación con zombis no le daría miedo, quizás por que despertaba un modo automático en su cerebro que la hacía reaccionar de otra forma; no obstante nunca había tenido la estúpida crisis nerviosa en un ataque de seres no vivientes.  
― ¿Claire? ¿Estás bien? ―era la voz de Leon del otro lado de la puerta pero la pelirroja no contesto, simplemente estaba en shock por el sueño. Parecía tan real…  
Al no escuchar respuesta de ella, el castaño abrió la puerta encendiendo la luz y encontrándola acurrucada en la cama con el rostro escondido entre las rodillas. Leon atravesó la habitación a zancadas hasta llegar al lado de ella.  
― ¿Claire?  
― Estoy bien ―dijo ella sin levantar el rostro.  
― Claramente no ―respondió él sentándose al lado de ella, escuchándola sollozar. Todo lo que puso hacer fue abrazarla aun si ella se negaba al gesto, cosa que no hizo. Claire ocultó su rostro en el pecho del castaño. ― Vale, lo siento… no debí… ―Claire dijo algo inaudible ― ¿Ah? ―volvió a decirlo otra vez, pero siguió sin entenderse. ―….  
La pelirroja abandonó el abrazo mientras se quitaba los cabellos que lo habían caído en el rostro, luego trato de componerse.  
― Que, eres un idiota ―dijo con voz quebrada. Leon la observó detenidamente, tenía los ojos rojos al igual que los labios y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.  
Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la habitación, ambos solo se observaban sin hacer absolutamente nada hasta que el castaño la volvió a abrazar, a ella realmente no le importó aun cuando pasaron toda la noche así… simplemente abrazados sin decir nada.  
Leon no llegó a reparar en que momento Claire se quedó dormida en sus brazos, pero la sensación de tenerla abrazada le pareció tan reconfortante, diferente a la última vez que la había abrazado aunque se sentía cansado y soñoliento, la sensación de tener a Claire entre sus brazos no lo dejaba dormir quizás tenía miedo a que si cerraba los ojos ella iba a desaparecer. Suspiró con miedo a despertarla, se miraba tan indefensa y hermosa…  
Al final, en algún punto de la madrugada, el castaño después de tanto pensar en la pelirroja se durmió sin soltarla.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! **

**Gracias a todas las personas que me leen y le dan add a la historia y todo eso. Ahora no puedo contestar cada rw por que voy de salida XD jajaja se supone que ya me deberian de haber venido a traer... ¡Tarde la gente! ¡Como siempre! En fin :) Lamento la tardanza siempre actualizo cada semana pero me toco un mes de muerte en la universida.**

**Gracias a Dios tengo vacaciones por tres semanas ;)**

**Pd. No sé si actualizare pronto xq ire de viaje, espero que si por que me llevare a mi bebe (mi laptop). Saludos! **

* * *

_Oh how quiet, quiet the world can be when it's just you and little me,__ e__verything is clear and everything is new__._  
Don't leave home.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a precipitarse bruscamente sobre la tierra, levantando un aroma a tierra con césped mojado y una sensación de humedad. Era una noche perfecta para dejarse mecer por el sonido tintineante de las gotas de lluvia  
La pelirroja sonrió evitando parecer incómoda ante la situación, luego miró hacia cualquier lugar del restaurante en busca del mesero ¿Por qué demonios no les llevaban la comida ya?  
― Parece que lloverá toda la noche ―la voz de Leon la sacó de sus pensamientos haciendo que ella fijara su mirada en él, con cierta incomodidad. Claire le sonrió nuevamente y respondió estúpidamente con un si, en realidad eso ya lo habían discutido al menos unas tres veces. Lo peor de una conversación se da, cuando uno de los dos comienza a hablar del clima una y otra vez para animar un poco el ambiente y he aquí, donde viene lo triste, porque según las reglas sociales es una medida desesperada y fallida para conseguir que alguien converse.  
Ambos permanecieron en silencio nuevamente, la pelirroja en realidad había aceptado salir a comer con Leon por el simple hecho que él se lo había pedido como consuelo a la pequeña crisis de la noche anterior. Claire le había dicho unas tres veces que no tenía por qué hacerlo, no obstante a la cuarta vez ella no puedo negarse más.  
― Y… ¿Qué tal el trabajo? ―preguntó Claire para romper la atmosfera incómoda, Leon se sobresalto al reparar en la voz de su compañía.  
― Uhm… he pasado cosas peores ―respondió con aire sereno.  
― ¡Puedo jurar que si! ―exclamó Claire haciendo que el castaño le sonriera.  
― Compartimos el mismo comentario al respecto ―dijo el castaño sonriéndole.  
― Bueno, de las malas experiencias siempre se aprende algo ―comentó Claire optimista mientras Leon jugaba con la servilleta.  
― ¿Cómo por ejemplo nunca confiar en compañías farmacéuticas?  
La pelirroja se rió ante el comentario, después de todo el ambiente no estaba tan mal como había empezado pero aún se sentía la tensión en el aire.  
― Creo que moriré del hambre ―comento Leon suspirando resignado ante el hecho que su cena aún no era servida, quizás llevaban unos veinte minutos esperando.  
― Nadie muere de hambre por no cenar, sino pregúntale a las modelos ―respondió Claire curvando sus labios.  
Desde este punto, la conversación entre ambos mejoro considerablemente hablando sobre cualquier cosa. Claire se enteró todo lo que Leon había hecho en todos estos años, y aunque hablaran a veces nunca le había contado de su trabajo o de sus misiones.  
Realmente él no le contó con lujo de detalle esto último, simplemente las menciono y seguidamente hacía un comentario como: "fue realmente una mierda" o "al menos sobreviví". Lo gracioso de estas frases es que, Claire a veces sentía lo mismo con respecto a sus desaventuras.

Leon observó a Claire bastante animada ante la velada y esto le agradaba, al menos esto arreglaba la metida de pata que había hecho la noche anterior. No obstante, le alegraba extrañamente que hubiera pasado ese episodio… solo así había conseguido sacar a Claire del apartamento y que ella aceptara después de cuatro intentos.  
Y Dios sabía que no era un hombre que le rogaba a las mujeres, es más nunca en su vida le había rogado a una mujer para que saliera con él o hablara con él. Una vez y ahí quedó todo, punto final. No iba de tras de nadie esperando que a la cuarta vez decidiera salir con él, usualmente era al revés.  
Observó a Claire sonriéndole, de alguna extraña manera no había notado lo hermosa que se veía esa noche (obviando el hecho que realmente no se había puesto un vestido costoso, ni se había hecho nada especial en el cabello) el vestido negro que llevaba puesto era sencillo y su cabello igual que siempre. No obstante, sus mejillas tenían una ligera pizca de rosa pastel y sus labios tenían una tonalidad rojiza lo cual los hacía perfectos.  
Nunca había notado lo hermosos que eran sus labios incluso cuando ella hablaba tenían un algo especial que los hacía más deseables, sobre todo esa noche.  
― ¿Hola? ¿Leon? ¿Me estas prestando atención?  
―Si… ¡Si! ―exclamó él al darse cuenta que en realidad no le estaba prestando atención.  
― ¿Oh si? ¿Qué dije? ―preguntó ella alzando su rostro mientras curvaba los labios con cierto aire triunfal haciéndola ver, desde el punto de vista del castaño, bastante atractiva. Leon permaneció unos observándola, realmente su postura lo había hecho incomodar un poco…  
― ¿La paz mundial? ―preguntó torpemente.  
―Buen intento, pero fallaste ―dijo Claire sonriéndole ― ¿Sabes? Si no me pondrás atención no seguiré con…  
― No, sigue…  
― Creo que te aburro ―dijo ella fingiendo dramatismo. ―quisiera un poste ―agregó ella tomando uno de los menús y buscando algo dulce de comer.  
― No me aburres, en absoluto. Yo estaba… ―antes de poder terminar su oración, una rubia apareció al lado de Leon. Esta le sonrió haciendo que el castaño le devolviera el gesto.  
― ¡Leon! ¡Qué sorpresa! ―dijo Ashley, para el también era una sorpresa aunque no muy deseable en aquel momento.  
Claire levantó la vista dirigiéndole un gesto cortés, luego vio a Leon un poco desanimado por aquel encuentro.  
― Lo mismo digo yo ―respondió Leon saludándola.  
Ashley permaneció de pie sonriendo, observaba a Leon y luego a Claire esperando algo que el castaño no dedujo.  
―Oh, ella es Claire ―dijo él haciendo un gesto.  
― Mucho gusto ―dijo Claire sonriéndole mientras dejaba el menú en la mesa.  
― Vaya, si que eres bonita ―dijo la rubia observando con aire curioso a la pelirroja, haciéndola incomodar.  
― Eh, gracias… supongo ―dijo ella sonrojándose un poco, luego encogió los hombros.  
― Bueno, me voy ―dijo la rubia mirando a Claire y luego lanzándole una sonrisa extraña a Leon, haciendo que este frunciera el ceño. ¿Qué demonios fue esa sonrisa? ¿A caso le estaba dijo: diviértete esta noche?  
― Vaya, que muchacha tan… interesante ―dijo Claire sonriendo. Leon esperó y deseó con toda su alma que no hubiera entendido el gesto de Ashley, de otro modo sería bastante incomodo.  
― ¿interesante?  
― Si, llevaba al menos una hora sentada viéndonos ―respondió Claire pensativa.  
― ¿En serio? No la había visto…  
― ¡Pues claro! Estabas en tu mundo mientras yo hacia un monologo ―respondió Claire suspirando levemente. ― ha de haber pensado que te aburría con mi plática… y creo que tenía razón.  
― Quizás debería pagar la cuenta e irnos ―dijo el castaño haciendo un gesto para llamar al camarero. No tenía nada de ánimos de que Ashley regresara…  
Después de pagar la cuenta, se dirigieron al estacionamiento en silencio hasta que llegaron al automóvil. Es interesante como unos dos segundos de silencio provocaban en las persona miles de pensamientos y análisis fugaces que los hacen dudar de lo que está pasando y los llevaban a conclusiones, que realmente no tuvieron el valor de admitir con anterioridad.  
Si, algo pasaba.  
El castaño observó a Claire subirse al automóvil luego dándole una sonrisa y diciéndole lo agradecida que estaba por haber salido con él. Este simplemente le correspondió el gesto de igual forma volviendo al mismo silencio incomodo de hace unos minutos.  
Y ahí estaban ambos sentados en el automóvil sin decir nada en absoluto ¡Que gracioso eran esos momentos de incomodidad! Leon siempre criticó a las personas que eran incapaces de actuar en momentos como estos, lo irónico es que él nunca había pasado por uno… hasta ahora.  
― ¿Nos quedaremos viendo la pared todo el rato? ―preguntó Claire comenzándose a preocupar.  
― Es cierto ―dijo Leon reaccionando. Esto había sido bastante estúpido.  
― ¿Quieres que conduzca yo?  
― Estoy bien… no estoy ebrio ―respondió el castaño comprendiendo perfectamente el punto de la pregunta. ―solo fueron cuatro copas. ¡Nadie se emborracha con cuatro copas!  
― Yo si… con una podría amanecer en cualquier lugar menos en mi cama ―respondió la pelirroja riéndose.  
Leon se estremeció, por unos segundos tuvo una leve visión de Claire acostada en su cama con su hermoso cabello pelirrojo suelto sobre las sabanas blancas, como si fueran las brillantes flores del árbol de fuego y su piel de porcelana, teñida por el hermoso color rosa pastel mientras los rayos del sol la iluminaban.  
Permaneció unos segundos procesando aquel pensamiento antes de que reparara en la mirada de Claire, quien lo observaba con cierto interés.  
― ¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó ella.  
― No, es solo que…  
― A veces digo cosas fuera del lugar ―dijo ella un poco apenada.  
― Creo que tienes razón ―dijo el llevándose la mano hacia el rostro, realmente le había hecho mal tomar esas copas. ¡Ahora hasta tenía fantasías extrañas en unos segundos!.  
― ¿Con respecto a qué? ¿A qué amaneceré durmiendo en la tasa del baño? ―Leon se rio levemente. Claire observó al castaño y comprendió que quizás ella debería manejar, no se veía bien. ― ¿Conduzco yo?  
― Vale  
Ambos se cambiaron de lugares, Claire tomó las llaves y condujo tranquila observando en pequeñas ocasiones el lugar del acompañante, Leon parecía bastante pensativo aunque para ella tenía el aspecto de haberse embriagado.  
Ella sonrió. Irónicamente una mujer siempre es la que ocupa ese lugar, no es muy común ver a una mujer manejando con un hombre sentado al lado del pasajero.  
― ¿Aún sigues con vida? ―preguntó Claire mirándolo de reojo.  
― Algo así ―respondió el con tono soñoliento.

Increíblemente la lluvia se había intensificado, golpeando bruscamente contra el parabrisas del automóvil haciendo que fuera difícil ver la calle. La pelirroja frunció los labios, odiaba manejar con un clima tan espantoso como este.  
― Creo que pararé un rato en la gasolinera que esta por ahí… creo que es gasolinera ―agregó ella al ver difusamente las luces de un lugar. ― ¡Dios! Esto parece como un cuadro de Matisse ―dijo bromeando, luego vio a Leon y este parecía estar dormido.  
― Bien, Claire ―dijo su mente ―no solo estas en medio diluvio sino que estás sola. ―la pelirroja se estacionó en la gasolinera, obviamente tuvo que bajarse y comprar algo en el mini súper mercado que tenía.  
Compró unas papitas y dos bebidas, al entrar al vehículo reparó en que Leon seguía dormido profundamente. Dejó una lata en el compartimiento especial y luego suspiro desganada mientras abría la bolsa de papitas y comía tranquilamente sosteniendo la otra lata en su mano.  
― Mmmm…  
Observó que Leon se deslizaba lentamente hacia el asiento de Claire pero antes de caerse completamente, se sobresalto como instinto natural. Entreabrió los ojos mientras murmuraba algo, luego volvió a dormirse tranquilamente.  
Claire comenzó a pensar que no estaba ebrio, sino cansado.  
― Al menos no estoy sola ―murmuró de forma optimista mientras observaba la lluvia caer en el parabrisas.

Después de media hora, Claire comenzó a abatirse de tanta lluvia ¡Realmente se estaba cayendo el cielo en agua! No había dejado de llover en ningún momento y como si fuera alivio había empeorado la magnitud del diluvio.

La pelirroja condujo después de resignarse a que el clima no iba a ceder, claro con sumo cuidado ya que la carretera estaba espantosa y el tráfico no ayudaba en lo absoluto.  
Al llegar al edificio tuvo la intención de bajarse pero luego recordó que Leon seguía dormido, esto hizo que no se moviera no tenía la intención de despertarlo. Con dicho pensamiento, ella tomó la lata de soda y siguió bebiéndola, quizás el castaño iba a despertar en cualquier momento (rogaba que fuera en los próximos veinte minutos).  
Claire contemplo a Leon dormir, lastimosamente no alcanzaba a ver su rostro ya que tenía la cabeza apoyada contra el cristal ¡Qué mala suerte! Siempre había deseado en parte ver su expresión mientras descansaba.  
Claire se inclinó hacia este teniendo cuidado de no derramar la soda luego apoyó su mano en la puerta del vehículo mientras procuraba no hacer mucho ruido luego y observó el rostro del castaño mientras dormía.  
Sonrió para sí. ¡Quién diría que incluso Leon se veía tan pacifico cuando dormía!

Leon abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir algo húmedo en su regazo, su sorpresa fue que tenía a la pelirroja casi encima de él cosa que ni en un millón de años podría imaginarse tal escena.  
Permanecieron en silencio solo observándose hasta que Leon bajó la mirada y observó que Claire había vertido la soda encima de él, al parecer este gesto hizo que ella reaccionara y reparara en lo que estaba sucediendo.  
― ¡Diablos! ―exclamó avergonzada.  
El castaño se incorporó torpemente en silencio mientras escuchaba a Claire disculparse y buscar algo con que limpiar.  
― Lo siento tanto ―dijo ella avergonzada buscando desesperadamente por unas servilletas.  
― Esta… bien. ―respondió Leon sintiéndose incómodo por la sensación pegajosa que la bebida le había dejado. ― Solo es soda… no es ácido sulfúrico. ―bromeó.  
Claire lo miró apenada.  
― Leon, lo siento ―dijo ella con tono resignado. ― Pu… puedo lavarlos si quieres.  
― O me puedo poner debajo de la lluvia, sale más barato ―respondió él.  
― Siento lo del asiento también ―agregó aún mas avergonzada.  
― Creo que todo cayó en mi ―respondió Leon serenamente mientras se inclinaba hacia la guantera sacando una cajita de Kleenex, luego comenzó a limpiarse.  
El castaño miró en dirección a Claire mientras se limpiaba, esta había volteado su rostro hacia la ventana.  
― ¿Sabes? No me estoy desnudando ―comentó el castaño al ver que la pelirroja parecía bastante forzada a no ver.  
― ¡Vaya que mala suerte! Tenía la esperanza de ver un show ―dijo ella con tono sarcástico sin voltearlo a ver.  
― Lamento haberte desilusionado ―respondió él aún limpiándose luego suspiró resignado. Tardó unos segundos en reparar que todo estaba oscuro, como si fuera el estacionamiento subterráneo de algún lugar. ― ¿Dónde estamos?  
― En tu departamento ―respondió ella. ―bueno, debajo de. ―agregó.  
― ¿Qué hora es? ―preguntó abrumado.  
― Las dos de la madrugada ―respondió cansada. Leon hizo un gesto de asombro, luego pareció desagradarle la información.  
― En cinco horas tengo que estar en el trabajo ―comentó desilusionado, Claire encogió sus hombros.  
― No quería despertarte ―dijo ella ―aún tienes cinco horas para ducharte y luego dormir ―agregó sonriéndole con ese optimismo que era casi tan irreal. Luego dijo, con tono alegre ―gracias por la cena, me la pasé bastante bien… aunque regresáramos al día siguiente.  
Leon le sonrió, la verdad es que aunque hubiera dormido pésimamente y estuviera mojado con soda, todo eso se quedaba pequeño ante el hecho de que había logrado salir con Claire; era como decían: "_no tenía precio_".  
Después más tarde en el trabajo lamentaría no haber dormido, no obstante en estos momentos no… se alegraba de lo sucedido. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! **

**Que tal? Bueno aqui dando señales de vida :3! Gracias por los RW y los add gente! Significan mucho para mi :). Bueno aqui les traigo un cap que es el inicio de uno que quizás termine en M asi que creo que cambiare el rated del fic. Yeah I know. XD! ****Ah :) no me odien por como deje el fic :) y si, es el mas corto de todos por que... el otro sera bastante largo :) Lo escribire ahora cuando este inscribiendo materias XD!**

**En fin, este cap tenia pensado subirlo ayer! :3 solo para mini celebrar mi cumple XD! (¬.¬ ya que fue quizas el dia mas aburrido que he tenido en 22 años!) En fin :) creo que me odiaran por como deje el capitulo (ja ja ja!) y le agradezco a Mademoiselle Rouge y a la dunda de Liz Bentley por la mejor piyamada de cumpleaños del mundo XD! jajaja son lo maximo niñas!**

* * *

_It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this… It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss._  
Mr. Brightside.

Era extraordinario como las pequeñas cosas de la vida hacían que esta cambiara de una forma que nunca se esperaba. Lo gracioso de lo inesperado es, que en algún momento una pizca de nosotros siempre lo deseó secretamente.  
Leon estaba acostado sobre su cama observando al cielo falso, no podía conciliar el sueño por varias razones y entre ellas estaba la idea de Claire. Sonaba estúpido que después de tantos años empezara a darse cuenta de su presencia, quizás era por que las veces que había pasado con ella habían sido circunstancias en las que distraerse significaba terminar digerido. Ahora todo era diferente, Leon había conocido a Claire de otra forma… y le gustaba a un punto que comenzaba a preocuparse, no quería que fuera otra de sus relaciones fallidas.  
Ahora pensándolo bien, él nunca había tenido mucha suerte en sus relaciones siempre de una u otra forma terminaban mal, razón por la cual últimamente se había preocupado enteramente por su trabajo hasta la llamada de Claire. Tenía al menos un mes y como tres días de estar con él, y el disfrutaba de su compañía al cien por ciento… iba a echarla de menos cuando su departamento estuviera reparado, de ahí volvería cada quien a su vida y no volverían a verse hasta otra "circunstancia normal".  
El castaño se dio la vuelta, debería rendirse no iba a poder dormirse. Además ya eran las cinco de la madrugada y si algo odiaba era tener insomnio ¡Como si no fuera suficiente en su vida hacer estúpidos papeleos cuando no era niñera o repartidor de café!  
Suspiró resignado luego se incorporó, realmente no iba a dormirse mejor vería la tv o se haría un café lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerlo despierto.

Claire estaba tan cansada últimamente, no solo porque tenía que su trabajo se había complicado un poco sino que también el vivir momentáneamente con Leon le producía un cierto desgaste mental desde aquel sueño…  
La pelirroja se sonrojo levemente mientras se apoyaba en el pantry de la cocina. Había recurrido ir por algo de comer después de no haber cenado nada, el hambre literalmente no la dejaba dormir.  
Mientras comía un poco de helado con menta, que era lo único comestible que no tuviera que cocinarse por ende hacer ruido, escuchó el sonido de una puerta abrirse afuera del apartamento. Después de vivir un mes y días con Leon había llegado a conocer que la vecina del castaño regresaba a horas un poco inapropiadas haciendo bastante ruido. La última vez había armado un escándalo que por unos segundos pensó que estaban matando a alguien afuera, pero en realidad era la loca de la vecina de Leon… ebria.  
Se colocó sus audífonos para no escuchar la pelea que iba a tener la vecina con su novio y gozar de su helado. Mientras comía su cena que era prácticamente desayuno, Claire comenzó a pensar que iba a extrañar un poco estar con Leon, después de todo en unas semanas se iba de ahí… si es que su estúpido apartamento estaba listo.  
Permaneció viendo al vacio mientras observaba como la luz del amanecer comenzaba a iluminar la estancia hasta que observó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo haciendo que ella saliera de su trance actual.  
Volteó su mirada y reparó en el castaño que estaba de pie al lado de ella. Claire automáticamente se quitó los audífonos y le sonrió.  
― Jamás había visto un desayuno más nutritivo ―dijo el castaño sonriéndole.  
― Bueno, todo depende de la definición de nutritivo ―respondió Claire ― ¿Te desperté? ―preguntó algo alarmada.  
― No, que va. Tenía al menos tres horas de estar acostado sin poder dormirme ―dijo Leon sentándose en el desayunador frente a Claire.  
Ambos intercambiaron miradas.  
― Creo que ya me iba ―dijo la pelirroja levantándose y dejando la taza en el lavatrastos, luego se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la salida ―buenos días ―dijo ella sonriéndole antes de salir. Claire se volteó y como si fuera en cámara lenta sintió que Leon la tomaba de la muñeca y la jalaba contra él.  
Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo en defensa ante tal hecho sintió los labios del castaño sobre los suyos transmitiéndole una sensación tan cálida e increíblemente apasionante que era casi imposible resistírsele a responderle. Claire rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Leon y este recorría el cuerpo de la pelirroja hasta llegar a las piernas de ella.  
Claire rompió el beso levemente para tomar un poco de aire y razonar un poco lo que estaba pasando. Sinceramente esto parecía un sueño extraño… si, quizás haber comido el helado en la madrugada le había causado algún tipo de trauma severo en el cerebro. Luego sus pensamientos se vieron opacados por la reacción de su mismo cuerpo ante todo, había perdido literalmente la potestad de ella misma.  
Ya no importaba nada, la cadena de besos que Leon había comenzado a darle la había dejado atontada por el deseo y la pasión. Toda la habitación, la tenue iluminación y el ambiente se habían vuelto pequeños extras en aquella escena.

Solo pedía a Dios que esto no terminara nunca… 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! **

**¿Que tal todo? Espero que bien :3 Sé que quizás me odiaron por el final pasado pero... tenia que hacerlo! XD :( Gracias por los RW! Y por los add :)! En serio! Significan mucho para mi y bueno... les dejo otro cap antes de entrar al infierno... OOPS! la universidad :3**

**Advertencia: contenido M o al menos pretende ser... ¿Saben? Me costó bastante por realmente queria que fuera kind of cute and romantic. U.U Si lo sé, spanglish.. 4 horas de inglés seguidas en un día afectan a las personas. Volviendo al tema, me costo :(! Jamás había escrito algo así... XD que pena! estaba toda sonrojada -/-**

**Tengo sueño... son las 3:48 am.**

* * *

_It's a private emotion that fills you tonight and a silence falls between us, as the shadows steal the light and wherever you may find it__._  
Private Emotion.

Habían muchas formas de definir la pasión, pero todas estas eran más que palabras vacías que lo único que lograban era engañar al alma con una ilusión tan científicamente estructurada de lo que en realidad, la pasión era. No obstante cuando las personas llegaban a amar con tal pasión era posible conocer el verdadero significado de aquellas vacías palabras que alguna vez leíste en un diccionario o que alguien vagamente te explico. Claire había escuchado estos significados varias veces, o había visto algunos programas en la TV mientras tenía sus tiempos libres pero jamás lo había experimentado.  
La pelirroja observaba al cielo falso reparando que ya era demasiado tarde, el sol iluminaba fuertemente pero las tenues cortinas de la habitación de Leon no dejaban entrar los dorados rayos de luz. Ladeó la cabeza y observó a Leon durmiendo a su lado, no podía levantarse o moverse por miedo de despertarlo aún sabiendo que era tonto pensar esto. Quizás había sido algo egoísta al no despertarlo para ir a trabajar pero lucía tan cansado que prefirió no hacerlo, además una parte de ella seguía insistiendo que era un sueño. Un sueño del cual no quería despertar, no por el momento.  
Claire volvió a mirar al cielo falso, luego cerró los ojos como si quisiera volver a vivir lo que había sucedido horas atrás.  
Aún no podía decir cómo pasó todo, simplemente recordaba los labios de Leon besando los suyos y luego, sus labios recorrían todo su cuerpo haciendo que ella comenzara a perder la percepción de la realidad. Su mente decía que no pero su cuerpo y alma realmente lo deseaban, no como un simple deseo sexual sino como algo más allá de lo que ella pudiera conocer. ¿Era amor?  
― Espera ―le dijo con cierto esfuerzo la pelirroja a Leon, este dejó de besarla luego la miró a los ojos parecía un poco apenado, como si ella fuera a reprenderlo por lo que acababa de pasar.  
― Yo…  
― Realmente deseo esto ―dijo ella cortando las palabras del castaño. Luego le dio un beso en los labios ―pero… creo que aquí no. Nos congelaremos ―agregó ella curvando sus labios. Leon se rió ante el comentario luego tomo el rostro de la pelirroja y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
― Te amo ―le dijo el castaño haciendo que Claire se quedara pasmada ante esto pero no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar.  
― Yo también te amo ―respondió ella. Él volvió a besarla pero ahora con más pasión en respuesta a la declaración. Ahora ya no le importaba si estaba en la sala o en la cocina… o donde quiera, realmente quería estar con él.  
Claire cerró los ojos al sentir los besos de Leon en su cuello luego sus manos acariciaron su espalda y sus piernas dándole una sensación que no podría describir. Ella comenzó a tocar su espalda y luego su cabello.  
Los labios de Leon volvieron a los de la pelirroja separándose unos segundos solo para que él se quitara la camiseta blanca, luego abrazó a Claire mientras esta le daba besos pequeños en su rostro.  
Las manos de la pelirroja recorrieron la piel desnuda del castaño ¡Quien diría que era una sensación tan deliciosa!  
― Vámonos a mi habitación ―le susurró a ella en el oído luego la cargo entre brazos mientras ella le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa hasta llegar a la habitación, dejando a la pelirroja en la cama.  
― ¡Wow! ¡Qué cómoda! ―dijo ella dando un pequeño salto antes que él se pusiera sobre ella.  
― Quizás deberías mudarte aquí ―le dijo Leon antes de besarla nuevamente.  
― Déjame pensarlo ―respondió ella rompiendo el beso por unos segundos. Luego las manos del castaño buscaron sus caderas y comenzaron a subir hasta quitarle la camisa.  
Claire se sonrojó levemente, ahora estaba sin camisa frente a Leon. Este volvió a besar los labios de la pelirroja con más pasión que antes pero rompió el beso nuevamente para quitarse los pantalones quedando completamente desnudo ante la pelirroja. Claire se sonrojó aún más, jamás de los jamases había imaginado esto (bueno en teoría el sueño no contaba). Ella suspiró y se quitó sus shorts con los que usualmente dormía.  
Unos segundos después ambos estaban abrazados sintiendo la suave sensación de la piel y de la pasión que se sentía sin olvidar el ardiente deseo por consumar el acto.  
Si la razón entrara en esta situación, Claire hubiera huido horrorizada pero no lo hizo, siempre le tuvo cierto temor a intimar ¿Por qué? La razón era que siempre había considerado hacer el amor algo un poco desagradable. Definitivamente las películas mentían.  
Ella cerró los ojos y luego los abrió y dejó escapar un leve gemido.  
― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Leon un poco alarmado, esperaba no lastimarla.  
Claire sonrió tímidamente y asintió, la verdad es que no era para nada desagradable hacer el amor simplemente dolía un poco pero eso no importaba ya, dejarse llevar por el deseo y los besos de quien amas hace que todo se borrara de la mente todo.  
Podía llevar al borde de de la pasión misma y a un punto tal que no creía posible que ningún ser humano pudiera resistir.  
La pelirroja abrió los ojos al escuchar a Leon dar un pequeño gemido. Claire volvió a cerrar los ojos para dejar que su mente, cuerpo y alma se entregaran completamente a una sola persona. Y aunque todo terminara para ella fueron los segundos, los minutos y todo el tiempo del mundo más increíble del mundo.  
Así definía la pasión.  
Y así definía el amor.  
Claire respiró hondo, el solo recordar lo que había pasado le daba una sensación extraña en su cuerpo. Permaneció viendo el estúpido y aburrido cielo falso como si hubiera algo más en el aburrido color blanco.  
No negaba que todo era como una comparación adulta de los cuentos de hadas solo que más real pero había algo que la estaba molestado o al menos incomodando: esto se iba a acabar en algún momento.  
Si, así era y Dios sabía que así tenía que ser. ¿Por qué siempre terminaba sola?  
Antes de que pudiera seguir con sus pensamientos, escuchó a Leon decir algo entre sueños. Al voltearse hacia él observó que abría los ojos perezosamente.  
― Buenos días, oso ―dijo ella sonriéndole. Leon bostezó.  
― Buenos días ―respondió con tono soñoliento. ― ¿Qué hora es? ―preguntó él confundido por lo tenue de la habitación.  
― Como las dos de la tarde ―respondió ella incorporándose sosteniendo la sábana blanca que cubría su pecho con ambas manos.  
― ¿¡Qué!  
― Si… quise despertarte pero parecías cansado… ―dijo ella un poco apenada, sabía que había hecho mal. Leon se incorporó y luego le dio un beso en la frente.  
― ¿Entonces… que quieres comer? ―preguntó el castaño dándole otro beso pero esta vez en la boca.  
― ¿Vas a cocinar algo? ―pregunto ella riéndose.  
― ¡Hey! Intentare hacer algo.  
― El helado no cuenta, por si estas pensando en eso ―dijo ella con aire inocente.  
― ¡Diablos! ¿Y ahora qué hago? ―preguntó él sonriéndole.  
― Podríamos pedir comida y pretender que cocinaste ―respondió ella sonriéndole.  
Leon le sonrió.  
― Buena idea, así no nos levantaríamos de la cama. ―dijo el castaño abrazando a la pelirroja, esta simplemente se rió. Tenía tiempo de no reírse o de disfrutar un poco como las personas normales.  
― Claro, ¿Y la comida vendrá volando hacia aquí? ―preguntó ella aún en los brazos del castaño, ella se preguntaba lo que esto le haría a su relación de amistad. ― Esto… esto implica que tú y yo somos… algo así como… ¿novios? ―preguntó ella sin creerse lo estúpido que sonaba. Observó la expresión que Leon tomaba, parecía un poco confundido al igual que ella.  
― Creo que si…  
― Fue una pregunta estúpida ―dijo la pelirroja riéndose.  
― Bastante ―respondió Leon fingiendo seriedad.  
― ¡Hump! Estoy hablando con el rey de las preguntas estúpidas ―dijo ella sonriéndole.  
― ¡Hey! Cuidado con lo que dices. ―luego ambos permanecieron en silencio. ―ordenare la comida. ―dicho esto Leon se levantó y buscó sus prendas y luego salió de la habitación, Claire se levantó llevándose la sabana con ella. ¡No iba a andar desnuda por ahí! No.  
Luego suspiró nuevamente, ¿Dónde demonios había tirado su ropa?


	7. Chapter 7

"_I never had a lover, I never had a soul and never had a good time…"_  
Bones.

Todo estaba ligeramente oscuro, las cortinas se meneaban levemente por la fresca brisa nocturna que invadía silenciosamente la habitación. Ella permaneció con los ojos abiertos observando literalmente a la nada, quizás no era el hecho de ver algo sino que necesitaba por algún motivo desconocido tener sus ojos abiertos para poder pensar mejor lo que había sucedido en las últimas 72 horas.  
Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, tanto que ella comenzó a creer que estaba dormida o quizás había consumido algo que le causara alucinaciones. Se movió lentamente evitando despertarlo hasta lograr sentarse en la cama.  
Ella suspiró lentamente, sentía que cualquier movimiento podía ser percibido ¡Incluso los ruidos que hacía la cama cuando se movía! Nunca en su vida se había preocupado por moverse con cuidado mientras dormía, pero esta vez era diferente. No estaba ella sola y quizás era un poco difícil, dado que siempre lo ha estado.  
Nunca había tenido la necesidad de estar con alguien, aunque no mentía que a veces deseaba poder llegar a casa y no sentarse sola a ver la televisión después de tomar su cena en silencio, luego simplemente se iba a la cama. Pero luego recordaba el por qué sentía que su vida no podía ser normal y todo se resumía en Raccoon City (y efectos posteriores que, gradualmente han ido haciendo su vida más complicada de lo que ya era).  
Después de eso, su vida cambió y de la nada se saltó la etapa de la juventud que recién comenzaba a vivirla. Era una pena. Nunca había ido a una ladies night o había tenido un novio formal o que valiera la pena, de hecho solo había tenido dos y uno no contaba.  
Claire suspiró.  
Si lo pensaba mejor, ella nunca había tenido una relación con alguien porque tenía miedo que todo se repitiera nuevamente. Era como un imán para los problemas…  
Leon murmuró algo entre sueños haciendo que Claire saliera de sus pensamientos abruptamente, luego bajó su mirada hacia donde estaba el castaño y permaneció uno segundos solo observándolo. La interrupción había dejado a la pelirroja en blanco, quizás era el cansancio producido por la falta de sueño. Odiaba el insomnio pero cuando se tenían muchas cosas en la cabeza era imposible dormir.  
Leon movió ligeramente la cabeza para el lado contrario a Claire, luego escuchó que murmuró algo nuevamente pero no logró escuchar muy bien no que este decía. Claire comenzó a preguntarse si Leon siempre hablaba entre sueños o solo cuando estaba ella.  
Suspiró. Al menos no roncaba, porque eso sería fatal.  
Apartó uno de los mechones castaños que caían revoltosamente sobre los ojos de Leon, incluso desaliñado y dormido se veía bien. Nuevamente, Leon se movió dándole la espalda a Claire.  
Que noche…

La pelirroja abrió los ojos cerrándolos instantáneamente al ver el resplandor que entraba por la ventana. Sus ojos le ardían, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía cansada, no sabía exactamente a qué hora se había dormido pero por el malestar de su cuerpo sabía que unas pocas horas y vaya que bien pocas.  
Escuchó su teléfono celular vibrar en la mesa auxiliar unas tres o cuatros veces antes de que ella alargara el brazo y lo contestara sin fijarse el número.  
― Diga… ―dijo la pelirroja con cierto cansancio en su voz; se dio vuelta quedando boca arriba y se llevó su mano derecha a los ojos, mientras sostenía el teléfono con la izquierda.  
― ¡Claire! ¿Dónde demonios te has metido? ―la voz de Chris hizo que la pelirroja se incorporara de golpe.  
― ¡Chris! ¡Diablos! Pensé que era del trabajo o algo así…  
― ¿Dónde demonios estas? ―preguntó algo consternado.  
― Uhm… ¿Por qué?  
― Fui a tu departamento ahora y no había nadie, es más la casera dijo que llevabas tiempo de no pasarte por ahí… ¿Dónde estás? ―Claire suspiró, le había dicho a su hermano que el contratista iba a tardar una semana pero en realidad fue más de una semana.  
― Uhm… ¿recuerdas que te dije que mi departamento se estaba cayendo en pedazos por que el piso de arriba filtraba la humedad? ―Chris suspiró, como si hubiera dicho silenciosamente que recordaba las palabras de su hermana. ―bueno, entonces se puso peor. Creo que el señor Harris, mi contratista, hará que arreglen de nuevo el sistema de tuberías… o algo así. Me explico hace un par de semanas pero aún no han logrado arreglarlo del todo…  
― Bueno, al menos hubieras tenido el agrado de decirme donde estas… ya sabes, tengo un buen tiempo de no verte. ―Claire notó la preocupación en la voz de su hermano y sintió culpabilidad por no decirle nada al respecto. Ella no quería molestarlo después de todo lo que habían pasado… o al menos de lo que ella se enteró que pasó en África (que tenía la impresión de no saber toda la verdad).  
No podía negar que le había hablado unas dos o tres veces antes de esta llamada; aunque ella seguía creyendo que era mejor dejarle privacidad para que resolviera sus asuntos, más ahora que estaba Jill (y que gracias a Dios, seguía viva aunque diferente).  
― Uhm… en el depa de Leon ―respondió con cierto soslayo en su voz. Hubo un silencio incómodo en la línea, tanto que pudo escuchar la tenue estática que producía su teléfono. ― ¿Hola? ¿Estamos vivos aún? ―preguntó bromeando la pelirroja dudando de la respuesta. De hecho, estaba considerando la idea de que su hermano había volado hasta el trabajo de Leon y en estos precisos instantes lo estaba estrangulando o torturándolo al estilo medieval. ¿Una dama de hierro, quizás?  
― ¿Qué demonios…? ―fue todo lo que pudo articular y quizás lo único cuerdo que salieran de sus labios antes de que comenzara el show.  
Claire se rió en sus adentros, un muy mal momento para reírse de las reacciones de su hermano pero que mala jugada de su mente; a veces odiaba ser inoportuna como en estos momentos.  
― Bueno, ahora que salió a la luz. Seguiré durmiendo tranquilamente con mi piyama de ositos, pantalones largos y mangas largas… ―remarcándolo con evidente tono de inocencia. ―Oh, y en el cuarto de huéspedes ―agregó haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.  
― Claire Redfield ―comenzó a decir su hermano con tono de reproche.  
― Mira la hora, seguiré durmiendo antes de hablarle a mi jefa y enviarle el informe. ―dijo la pelirroja lo más rápido que pudo ―hablamos luego, ya reporte mi posición.  
― Si cuelgas juro que iré a buscart… ―pero Claire ya había colgado y en realidad, no lo había hecho intencionalmente sino, más bien estaba algo preocupada por el sermón. Muchas veces en su vida se lo había imaginado pero nunca pensó enfrentárselo de verdad.  
Además, muy tarde había dicho Chris que iba… ¿Dijo que iba ir a buscarla? Claire abrió los ojos de par en par, reparando en las palabras de su hermano. Una sensación que tenía años de no sentirla comenzó a apoderarse de ella, era esa estúpida sensación que le remontaba a cierta vez que se escapó de la casa de Jenny (una amiga) para ir a un estúpido concierto que no recordaba ni de qué grupo era. _¿Pink Floyd? ¿Aerosmith?_ Bueno, esa ocasión en la que Chris se había enterado y literalmente la sacó arrastrada de la oreja mientras ella le gritaba que era lo suficiente madura para poder asistir a un concierto e ir a fiestas.  
Tenía 15 años. ¡Pero ahora ya no era una niña rebelde que se moría por ir a un concierto o por hacer cosas de "adultos"!  
Ahora ya era adulta y PODÍA cuidarse sola. Estaba claro después de los eventos ocurridos anteriormente.  
El teléfono celular sonó pero Claire temía que si contestaba, Chris le dijera que estaba afuera del departamento y que le abriera la maldita puerta de una vez. Permaneció unos segundos observando el teléfono vibrar, tenía un boleto VIP para el sermón del siglo.  
Y después de ese pensamiento rompió en risas ¡Como demonios iba a estar afuera si ni siquiera sabía donde vivía Leon! ¡Ja! No podía irla a buscar por qué no sabía en cuál de los miles de apartamentos estaba.  
Pero quizás, solo quizás debería contestarle el teléfono antes de que se transformara en un ser tipo Hulk y comenzara a lanzar chispas.  
Bueno cuando se calmara ella le iba a devolver la llamada, conocía muy bien a su hermano como para decirle que se calmara y surgiera el efecto contrario. Los hombres son raros, una especie aún sin comprender.  
Claire tomó su celular y texteó rápidamente:

Hablamos luego,  
te quiere,

Claire 

La pelirroja sabía que ese mensaje iba a explotar todo pero al menos no podía reclamarle después el que ella no le contestara las llamadas. Luego, se incorporó pensando cómo enfrentar a la bestia sin provocarla más.  
― Sino se calma, arderá Troya… ―pensó Claire mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior ― ¡Mierda!, y yo soy Helena aquí ―agregó resignada y ciertamente horrorizada. ― Y creo que ella acabo mal, ¿no es así? Ahorcada o algo por el estilo…  
Claire se sentó en el borde de la cama y sacudió su cabeza para dar aire a sus pensamientos, si, tenía que aceptar que había arruinado todo; se suponía que iba a estar en este lugar como invitada y no como amante, novia, amiga con derecho o lo que fuera del dueño del apartamento. Era como si entrara a un museo en calidad de espectador, leyendo "no tocar" por todas partes y aún así mandar al comino todo. Irónico pero cierto.  
Pero a estas alturas del partido no importaba lo que había hecho sino como resolvería lo que no ha pasado todavía, es decir el mini drama fraternal de su hermano mayor.  
Suspiró.

Había sido un día pesado, bueno sus días nunca eran fáciles solo que algunos eran menos ajetreados que otros. No obstante, todos esos días cansados y aburridos los podría soportar si tuviera la agradable compañía que poseía en esos momentos.  
Le encantaba llegar a casa y ver a la pelirroja sentada viendo TV, leyendo algún libro o escribiendo algo en su laptop. Todo parecía ser insignificante cuando la veía sonriéndole tan naturalmente o cuando la observaba dormir tan pacíficamente a su lado. Quizás esto solo habían sido hace unos pocos días pero para él eran como una eternidad y esperaba que durara un poco más.  
Abrió la puerta del apartamento, aún absorto en sus pensamientos hacía lo magnifica que era la pelirroja que, no se percató en qué momento Claire apareció de pie en el pasillo y se lanzó contra él, besándolo.  
Con cierto esfuerzo, Leon se separó de la pelirroja, aún muy sorprendido por su forma de darle la bienvenida.  
― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó sin creerse lo que acababa de decir.  
― Si, ¿tú no? ―dijo ella con cierta intranquilidad en su voz, luego de unos segundos agrego sonriéndole ―Mi hermano sabe… lo de… que estoy en tu departamento… y lo de que dormimos juntos… CREO, que él lo supuso de alguna forma ―Leon alzó una ceja ―y no le gusto lo de que tu y yo durmiéramos en la misma cama... ―se sonrojó.  
― Creí que tu hermano sabía ―dijo el castaño.  
― ¿Qué dormí contigo? ―preguntó Claire casi poniendo los ojos en blanco, como si el mero hecho implicase ponerle una soga en el cuello. ― No, ¡Ni ebria!  
― Me refería a lo de estar en mi departamento.  
― ¡No! Crees que mi hermano… MI HERMANO, me dejaría compartir el mismo departamento con un hombre, a menos que ese hombre fuera gay, claro está… ―dijo la pelirroja casi riéndose por el comentario de Leon.  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos.  
― Entonces, ese beso… ¿era el beso de la muerte? ―pregunto Leon observando a Claire detenidamente.  
― Uhm… algo así ―respondió ella pero al ver la expresión de indignación del castaño, le sonrió y agregó rápidamente ―O, de buena suerte. ¡Uno nunca sabe! Además, pueda que Chris este de buen humor y solo quiera venir a decirnos que está muy feliz por nosotros y que... ―al ver la mirada de incredulidad del castaño, Claire suspiró. ―Vale, pues quizás no. Viene con una escopeta o con algún instrumento de tortura medieval…  
― No sé que me hace sentir mejor, si la escopeta o la tortura… ―dijo Leon curvando los labios. Claire sabía que no era momento para hacer bromas pero agradeció mucho que aliviara la tensión en el ambiente.  
― No, no te preocupes ―dijo la pelirroja ―Sé que Chris jamás de los jamases haría un show a lo Oprah. ―agregó ella agitando impaciente las manos. ―En fin, hablaré con él para… bueno, charla de hermanos. ―sonrió, nerviosa.  
―Y luego hablaremos todos tranquilos y tomaremos té al estilo del palacio de Buckingham ―dijo Leon con cierto sarcasmo haciendo que la pelirroja alzara una ceja.  
― Prepara tu comida mejor, Prince Albert ―dijo ella curvando los labios. ―iré a evitar que te trituren vivo.  
Leon suspiró al verla irse, pensaba que todo iba a ser tranquilo hasta que entro a su departamento. Bueno, él sabía que no iba a ser pan comido cuando Chris se enterara de la relación que tenía con su hermana.  
Luego inesperadamente todo se volvió oscuro.  
― ¡Oh Por Dios! ―escuchó que exclamó Claire en la otra habitación, haciendo que él se sobresaltara y caminara a tientas.  
― ¿Qué paso? No me digas que tu hermano cortó la electricidad para mantenernos en suspenso ―bromeó el castaño, evitando tropezarse con los mueves.  
― ¡No! ¡Maldita mierda de secadora! ―pareció que ella se tranquilizó después del arranque de ira que se apodero de ella. ―Creo… que arruine mi secadora… y tu tomacorriente. ―dijo en algún lugar la pelirroja. ―Lo siento, ¿se fue en todo el edificio?  
― Al menos, no fue una táctica de tu hermano ―dijo Leon a ciegas, tenía la impresión que estaba cerca de la habitación.  
― No es gracioso, Leon. ―escuchó a Claire ―mi secadora murió.  
― Entonces, ¿la enterramos? ―pudo sentir que Claire fruncía el entrecejo molesta, sabía que la secadora de pelo era lo más preciado para ella.  
― Eres un idiota insensible… ―Leon ser rió ante el comentario.

* * *

**Bueno, siento la tardanza XD! Medio bleh el capitulo... lo tenía desde hace algunos meses pero tenía que terminar la mitad. Ocupada con la U y eso... Espero que les guste XD!  
Saludos y gracias por los RW! **


End file.
